SERENDIPITY
by gia sirayuki
Summary: Sebuah kebetulan yang membawa keberuntungan. Saat Jung Yunho ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri, tetapi takdir berkata lain saat Kim Jaejoong justru yang menjadi penyebab gagalnya rencananya. Sebuah kebohongan besar menjadi latar pertemuan mereka. YunJae/BL/yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**SERENDIPITY**

**.**

**YunJae**

**- Gia**© **storyline**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kebetulan yang membawa keberuntungan, bagaimana kau bisa menggambarkan hal itu? Sepenggal kata yang begitu bermakna dan membuatmu mengingat setiap apa yang terjadi pada dirimu dan hidupmu ****—**_**serendipity**_

Jangan pernah salahkan Yunho. Salahkanlah bagaimana orang itu bisa membuatnya terpesona bahkan saat baru pertama kali membuka kedua matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah ada yang sakit? Apakah semuanya baik?"

Yunho hanya diam mendengar rentetan pertanyaan itu. Dia terlalu terpukau sehingga apapun yang berada di ujung lidahnya seakan menolak untuk terucap. Hatinya berdegup dengan getaran aneh yang membuatnya merasakan aliran listrik menyengat dalam setiap pembuluh darahnya. Apakah sosok yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah salah satu malaikat di surga?

Menelan ludahnya, Yunho mengamati sekali lagi wajah yang sekarang berdecak. Sosok itu lantas berjalan mondar mandir di hadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia berhenti lalu kembali menatap ke arah Yunho.

"Aku tidak menemukan apapun di dalam mobilmu. Aku hanya sempat mengeluarkanmu dari sana sebelum benda itu meledak dan hampir melahap kita. Aku belum melaporkan hal ini pada polisi. Aku belum menghubungi siapapun. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku bingung." Dia merunduk sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Yunho terus memperhatikannya.

"Tapi syukurlah aku rasa kau baik-baik saja sekarang. Maafkan aku, malam itu aku benar-benar kacau. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak sengaja membuat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Semuanya begitu cepat. Mobilku tidak bisa berhenti, aku panik, mobilmu ada di depanku lalu..." erangan keluar dari bibirnya.

Sosok itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia berjalan mendekat pada Yunho. Sebuah sentakan yang kuat melecut di hatinya saat Yunho melihat tangannya di ganggam begitu lembut oleh orang di hadapannya. "Maafkan aku..." katanya begitu dalam dan ternoda oleh rasa penyesalan yang begitu kuat.

Yunho memberanikan diri membungkus tangannya yang lain di atas tangan orang itu. ikut menggengamnya erat.

"Aku... aku tidak ingat apapun."

DEG

Sepasang mata doe itu langsung terangkat dan menatap tidak percaya. Kata-kata Yunho seolah menghantamnya bagai petir yang menyambar dengan kuatnya.

.

.

.

Yunho terdiam menatap bayangan wajahnya di depan cermin. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan melakukan kebohongan besar seperti apa yang sekarang dilakukannya. Rasa bersalah menderanya, tetapi semua itu lenyap begitu saja saat wajah menawan seorang Kim Jaejoong melintas dalam pikirannya.

Ya, Yunho masih sangat ingat ketika dia sengaja memperlambat mobilnya di jalur bebas saat ia yakin kendaraan lain pasti menggunakan kecepatan tinggi untuk melaju. Dia menginginkan kecelakaan itu terjadi. Bahkan Yunho berharap dia mati saat itu juga. Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain sehingga dirinya justru selamat bahkan tak kurang suatu apapun.

Yunho sangat membenci hidupnya. Kehidupan yang diatur orang lain. Ia selalu merasa bahwa dirinya hanyalah sebuah boneka yang digerakkan oleh orang lain. Melepaskan mimpinya menjadi seorang dokter untuk memenuhi keinginan Appanya bekerja di sebuah bidang managemen bisnis dan saham. Lalu seminggu yang lalu ibunya dengan lancang menetapkan tanggal pernikahannya? Kehidupan omong kosong yang membuat Yunho benar-benar muak dan ingin mengakhirinya.

Dia mendengus saat ingat bagaimana gadis pilihan ibunya berkata_. "Bagaimana jika kita berpura-pura menikah. Sekedar membuat para orang tua puas. Setelah menikah, kita bebas dengan urusan masing-masing."_ Gadis macam apa yang bicara menganggap sebuah hubungan sakral pernikahan layaknya bermain lempar bola. Setelah tertangkap bebas lepas kembali.

Kedua tangan Yunho mengepal dengan kuat.

Prang

Cermin itu retak dan hancur oleh tinjunya. Serpihannya berserakan ke lantai dan buku jarinya bersimbah cairan darah.

Lalu derap langkah kaki bergema ke arahnya. "Hey. Ada apa? Ya Tuhan! Kau melukai tanganmu sendiri? Aish!"

SET

Yunho terkesiap. Ia tidak menolak saat Jaejoong meraih pergelangan tangannya kemudian membawanya ke tepi ranjang. Laki-laki dengan wajah manis itu mendudukkannya, menekan kedua bahu Yunho seolah memerintahkan agar Yunho tetap duduk disana. Kemudian namja cantik itu pergi, namun kembali dalam waktu 5 menit membawa peralatan P3k.

"Aku mohon jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi. Aku yakin ingatanmu akan segera pulih. Kau hanya harus bersabar. Semuanya butuh waktu, membutuhkan proses begitu juga pikiranmu untuk kembali mengingat semuanya. Hanya saja berhentilah melakukan hal-hal yang membuatmu sakit." Namja itu berceloteh sambil membersihkan luka di tangan Yunho.

Yunho mengamati wajah Jaejoong. Laki-laki berwajah menawan inilah yang terpaksa harus ikut terjerumus dalam masalah hidupnya. Dia tidak menyangka orang yang menabraknya adalah Kim Jaejoong. Namja ini membawanya ke rumah sakit dan merawatnya. Ia terlihat begitu khawatir dan panik. Jaejoong tidak pernah berhasil menghubungi satupun anggota keluarga Yunho karena semua identitasnya terbakar meledak bersama mobil audi yang di tumpanginya. Yunho sendiri tidak pernah berfikir akan melakukan sebuah kebohongan besar dengan mengatakan bahwa ia telah kehilangan ingatannya, padahal kenyataan sesungguhnya, semua ingatan itu tetap ada, masih utuh termasuk ingatan pahit tentang hidup yang ingin di akhirirnya dengan bunuh diri. Yunho hanya ingin melupakan semuanya. Melupakan pernikahan bodoh yang dirancang kedua orang tuanya serta melupakan kehidupan yang memuakkan yang selama ini dijalaninya.

Jaejoong bangkit setelah selesai mengobati luka di tangan Yunho. Ia membereskan peralatan lalu berhenti dan menghela nafas. "Aku akan keluar untuk membeli sesuatu. Semua sayuran habis tinggal telur di dalam lemari pendingin. Dan aku tidak menerima siapapun mencoba bunuh diri di rumahku. Arrachi!"

Dia menepuk bahu Yunho kemudian berjalan menjauh keluar dari kamar tamu.

Setelah kepergian Jaejoong, rasa sesak kembali menggelayuti Yunho. Tidak seharusnya dia membohongi Jaejoong. Tapi keadaan lah yang memaksanya melakukan itu. Bagaimanpun juga, Yunho pasti akan membalas kebaikan pemuda yang menurutnya jauh lebih cantik dari pada gadis pilihan ummanya itu. Mata musangnya melihat kembali perban putih yang melingkar di telapak tangannya, dan senyum Yunho berpendar tiba-tiba. Hatinya menghangat oleh perhatian laki-laki bermarga Kim itu.

Prang!

Yunho tersentak ketika suara pecahan kaca menyapa pendengarannya. Ia bangkit lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

.

.

.

"Dasar gay menjijikan! Lingkungan kami tercemar gara-gara kau!"

Puk

"Arkh!" sebuah pekikan lolos dari bibir Jaejoong begitu buah apel itu mendarat di kepalanya. Rasa nyeri menjalar hingga ke otaknya. Ia berusaha mengangkat wajahnya hingga tatapannya bertemu dengan empat pasang mata yang menudingnya.

"Yak! Kim Jaejoong. Berani sekali kau membawa pulang pasangan gay mu itu ke rumah eoh! Laki-laki menjijikan seperti kalian seharusnya menghilang saja!" makian itu terlontar dengan lantangnya pada Jaejoong. Kemudian sosok yeoja berumur lainnya menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat dan memandang sinis ke arah Jaejoong. "Pergi kalian dari tempat ini! Dasar namja gay!"

Bruk

Bruk

Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong mengabaikan olokan itu dan menerima lemparan buah serta sayur ke tubuhnya. Ia berjongkok lalu memunguti sayur serta buah yang di lempar ke padanya satu–persatu. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, namja berwajah andogini itu memilih kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menutup pintu. Menguncinya dengan rapat. Sepasang matanya terpejam dan rasa sakit kembali menusuk ulu hatinya.

Namun dia langsung terkesiap begitu membalikkan badan, Yunho sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Ekspresi wajah Jaejoong antara terkejut, bingung dan salah tingkah. Ia mengusap ubun-ubunnya dengan cepat, serta menggigit bibirnya.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak jadi pergi?" Yunho bertanya, tapi pandangannya jatuh pada pintu di belakang Jaejoong.

"Aku... aku sudah dapat sayurnya. Ada tetangga yang berbaik hati memberikan ini padaku." Nada suaranya begitu gugup, dan Yunho sangat tahu Jaejoong mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa keluar kamar? Seharusnya kau banyak istirahat, agar ingatanmu kembali pulih."

"Aku mendengar suara kaca pecah tadi. Lalu aku keluar untuk melihatnya." Jari Yunho menunjuk pada kaca jendela rumah Jaejoong yang pecah di bagian sudut bawah lalu tampak sebuah apel tergeletak di antara pecahan kaca. Yunho mengamati wajah Jaejoong sekali lagi. Ada sebuah kegelisahan yang tengah terbendung disana. Mata itu juga terpancar sebuah luka. Ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong langsung mundur sehingga tangan Yunho seolah melayang di udara saat gagal menyentuh tubuh Jaejoong.

Hanya sekejap saat mereka saling diam. Sampai Yunho kembali mendekatkan tangannya lalu menarik sebuah daun selada yang menggantung di pundak Jaejoong. "Aku tidak tahu kalau tetangga di sini suka menghias sayuran di tubuh seorang namja."

Jaejoong tersentak. Dia meraih salada itu dari tangan Yunho dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "A-aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu. Kau pasti lapar. Bersantailah." Lalu Jaejoong melenggang pergi dan meninggalkan Yunho dengan keterpakuan.

Yunho berjongkok dan meraih buah apel yang tergeletak miris di lantai, lalu tatapannya beralih pada kaca jendela. Sebuah rasa yang aneh menyentak perutnya saat mengingat kembali kata-kata serta ucapan ibu-ibu itu tentang Jaejoong.

"_Dasar gay menjijikan!"_

Jelas-jelas Yunho mendengar semua ucapan-ucapan itu. Dia juga melihat bagaimana perlakuan yang di terima Jaejoong. Tapi kenapa Jaejoong memilih berbohong padanya dan menutupi semuanya? Satu hal yang kembali membuatnya tertegun.

'Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang gay?' batinnya. Bahkan orang-orang itu menuduh Jaejoong membawa pasangan gaynya ke rumah. Tidak ada yang tinggal di rumah Jaejoong, kecuali Yunho. Apakah mereka menganggap dirinya adalah kekasih Jaejoong? Yunho menggeleng. Dia berpaling dan melihat ruangan dimana tubuh Jaejoong baru saja menghilang di baliknya. Perasaan yang sulit kembali menyelinap ke dalam saraf pikirannya.

.

.

.

"_Diperkirakan mobil tersebut meledak setelah menabrak pembatas jalan. Untuk saat ini polisi telah bekerja sama dengan badan forensik untuk menyelidiki sisa-sisa ledakan dan mengidentifikasikan jenasah Jung Yunho yang merupakan putra tunggal pemilik perusahaan saham terbesar Oh Jung Hup Recrument... "_

Derap langkah kaki yang terdengar menuju kearahnya membuat Yunho tersentak. Buru-buru mata musangnya mencari remote tv, lalu mematikan benda itu tepat saat Jaejoong duduk di sampingnya. "Ada berita apa?" Jaejoong meletakkan cangkir teh di atas meja kemudian meraih remote tv yang baru saja diletakkan Yunho.

SET

Jaejoong mengernyit melihat Yunho lebih dulu menyambar benda itu dan menaruhnya di belakang sofa yang didudukinya.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya heran. Sepasang mata doe nya menilik wajah Yunho dengan seksama. Sementara Yunho justru tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Anie. Hanya saja kepalaku semakin pusing melihat televisi." Alasan Yunho membuat Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, makanan sudah siap. Bagaimana jika kita makan saja?"

"Itu ide bagus. Kajja." Yunho bangkit dan menarik tangan Jaejoong. Membawanya dalam genggamannya. Tanpa sedikitpun melihat bagaimana wajah Jaejoong saat itu. Tepat saat mereka sampai di meja makan, Jaejoong menarik tangannya sendiri sehingga Yunho menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong menggleng. "Eopseo. Aku tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaanmu, jadi aku hanya menyiapkan ini."

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau seorang namja, tapi bisa memasak? Itu luar biasa." Apa yang Yunho ujarkan membuat Jaejoong menunduk dan mengusap rambutnya. Keadaan canggung mendera dalam ruangan itu. Yunho terlalu sibuk menatap Jaejoong. Sebuah perasaan kagum kembali memenuhi hatinya. Tapi kenyataan yang beberapa saat lalu di dengarnya kembali membuatnya tertegun. 'Jaejoong gay.' Rasanya hal itu sangat menyesakkkan. Yunho ingin tahu kenyataannya. Apakah laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya ini benar-benar menyukai sesama namja? Jika begitu, apakah ada sebuah kesempatan nantinya?

Yunho tersenyum dengan pikiran konyolnya. Ia tahu di dalam hatinya yang terdalam, ia sangat mengakui bahwa seorang Jung Yunho telah terperangkap ke dalam lingkaran keterpesonaan Kim Jaejoong. Dan hal itu membuatnya dilema. Dilema antara kenormalanya dan penyimpangannya.

.

.

.

"Kau tinggal sendirian? Aku tidak melihat siapapun sejak berada di rumah ini."

Jaejoong menghentikan suapannya. Tatapannya ke arah Yunho, tapi dengan sorotan menerawang. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ekspresi sedih jelas terukir di wajahnya membuat Yunho sedikit menyesal telah mengungkit tentang topik itu.

"Aku tidak akan.."

"Ini adalah rumah peninggalan kedua orang tuaku." Ucap Jaejoong dengan begitu datar. Yunho sangat tahu apa yang akan Jaejoong katakan setelah ini. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya hendak memutus perbincangan yang kurang nyaman ini, tetapi Jaejoong mendahului dengan kata-katanya.

"Mereka masih hidup. Kau pasti berfikir bahwa mereka sudah meninggal bukan?" tanya Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu tersenyum saat melihat mulut Yunho mengangga dengan sendok melayang di depan mulutnya hanya beberapa senti. Buru-buru Yunho menaruh kembali sendok makannya dan mengamati Jaejoong penuh perhatian. "Lalu kenapa kau tinggal di sini sendirian?"

Lagi-lagi wajah sedih itu terlihat. "Mereka tidak menginginkanku."

DEG

Yunho menggertakkan giginya. Seolah ombak besar baru saja memecah permukaan hatinya. Bagaimana bisa ada orang tua yang tidak menginginkan anaknya. Tiba-tiba kenyataan itu kembali terlintas dipikirannya. Apakah karena Jaejoong gay?

Geraman kemarahan bergolak memenuhi hati Yunho. Jika memang itu alasannya, bukan berarti mereka harus menyingkirkan dan menelantarkan Jaejoong begitu saja. Dimana tanggung jawab mereka sebagai orang tua?

"Mereka bercerai tiga tahun yang lalu. Waktu umurku masih 22 tahun."

Yunho mengernyit. Tiga tahun lalu? Berarti saat ini Jaejoong berumur 25 tahun tepat tiga tahun di bawahnya.

"Appa bersama dengan istri barunya. Dan eomma dengan suami barunya. Mereka tidak menginginkan rumah ini juga aku. Menurut mereka, dengan melihatku. Itu akan menyakiti mereka lagi." Jaejoong tersenyum miris.

"Apa yang salah dengan melihatmu? Aku senang melihatmu." Tutur Yunho tanpa berfikir. Ia mengernyit saat melihat Jaejoong tersenyum. "Apakah ada yang lucu? Aku senang melihatmu, aku senang bersamamu, dan aku sangat senang menikmati makanan buatanmu. Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya lagi. Yunho melihat Jaejoong menggeleng masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Terimakasih."

Kata-kata itu entah kenapa begitu mempengaruhi Yunho. Hanya sebuah ucapan terimakasih, tapi mampu membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegub keras. Saat melihat Jaejoong kembali menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya, Yunho memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Dan sebuah keheningan menghiasi sisa waktu makan malam mereka.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan program itu secepatnya. Mungkin aku akan menunjukkannya lusa. Okey, aku mengerti. _Not difficult. Bye_."

Jaejoong memutus telepon itu lalu melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Jari-jarinya terulur menyentuh kedua pelipisnya. Memutar ibu jarinya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia tersentak saat merasakan sebuah tangan menarik kedua bahunya hingga tubuhnya sejajar dengan sofa dan kepalanya jatuh ke pangkuan seseorang. Sebelum sempat menyadari apapun, sebuah pijatan lembut baru saja menjalar di kepalanya. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan begitu menyenangkan.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah." Suara bass Yunho menyerbu bersama dengan pijatan tangannya di kepala Jaejoong. Laki-laki cantik di pangkuannya hanya bergumam pelan lebih fokus menikmati kenyamanan yang di berikan oleh orang yang sama sekali belum di ketahui namanya itu.

"Ya Tuhan, terimakasih sudah mengirimkan salah satu malaikatmu untuk menolongku." Wajah Jaejoong di penuhi dengan kelegaan.

Yunho terkekeh saat mendengarnya. Diperhatikannya wajah Jaejoong yang tengah terpejam dengan raut senyum menguar. Yunho sering melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya tersenyum, tetapi ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa senyum yang mereka umbar bukanlah senyum tulus seperti yang baru saja dilihatnya. Semuanya adalah palsu. Bahkan senyum milik kedua orang tuanya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Banyak orang yang tersenyum untuknya tetapi dalam hati mereka, ada umpatan serta cemoohan untuknya. Tidak ada yang tulus dalam hidupnya sebelumnya. Tidak ada senyum yang menyentuh seperti apa yang sosok dihadapannya berikan.

Yunho menelan ludahnya saat bayangan kehidupan di masa lalunya kembali mengusik. Tatapan matanya beralih dan memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong sekali lagi.

Jaejoong sudah tertidur. Nafasnya begitu teratur dan tenang. Saat mata Yunho melihat dengan intens wajah di pangkuannya, sesuatu terbesit dalam pikirannya. Sebuah keinginan besar yang tidak pernah di sangkanya. Ia menjilat kedua sisi bibirnya yang terasa kering. Yunho bisa merasakan bahwa jantungnya berdebar hebat. Perasaan aneh muncul tiba-tiba. Tanpa disadarinya, kepalanya tertunduk semakin dekat dengan wajah Jaejoong dan Jantungnya benar-benar berpacu seperti genderang yang bergemuruh. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi, maka bibir mereka akan bersentuhan.

Namja tampan itu tersentak, sebuah senyuman terukir di sudut bibirnya sebelum mengangkat wajahnya menjauh dari Jaejoong. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Bodoh, apa yang sebenarnya mau kau lakukan Jung Yunho? Dia sama sepertimu. Sama-sama laki-laki. Telapak tangannya kembali bergerak membelai puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut.

.

.

.

"Kau mau pergi?"

"Hmm.."

Yunho mendesah saat mendengar jawaban Jaejoong yang hanya berupa gumaman itu. Ia bangkit dan menghampiri Jaejoong saat namja itu mengambil sebuah kunci mobil dari dalam laci lemari dekat living room.

SET

Kim Jaejoong tercenung saat merasakan seseorang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Yunho. Laki-laki itu tersenyum pada Jaejoong. "Bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu? Di rumah sangat membosankan." Ujarnya. Jaejoong menimang keputusannya, sampai akhirnya sebuah anggukan di lontarkannya.

"Aku harus ke suatu tempat dulu. Hari ini jadwal presentasiku. Setelah itu kita bisa berbelanja."

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk. Menatap tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat. Sebuah pikiran kembali menganggunya. Bukankah jika laki-laki normal, pasti akan risih dengan cara berpegangan tangan yang seperti ini? Tapi Jaejoong terlihat biasa dengan hal ini. Apakah itu bisa dijadikan bukti bahwa Kim Jaejoong benar-benar gay?

Belum sempat berfikir jauh, Yunho di kejutkan dengan ucapan seseorang.

"Tidak tahu malu! Cih!"

Yunho bisa merasakan jemari dalam genggamannya bergetar. Jaejoong menunduk dan menarik tangannya sendiri dari genggaman Yunho. Tapi dengan sigap, ia menahannya. Hingga tangan Jaejoong masih bertaut dengan jari-jarinya.

"Namja menjijikan. Tidak tau norma. Beraninya mengumbar nista di siang hari." Seru wanita lainnya yang menatap penuh hina pada Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Berani sekali kau membawa pasangan nistamu eoh? Tidak punya otak."

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan gunjingan serta ucapan-ucapan memuakkan itu. Baiklah, jika Jaejoong tidak bisa melawan mereka. Maka, Yunho siap bertindak. Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam seperti ini. Apalagi melihat orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya, orang yang sudah menerimanya dan merawatnya. Seperti apapun Kim Jaejoong, Yunho tidak bisa diam saja jika seseorang menyakitinya.

"Kau! Apa kau kekasih Kim Jaejoong?" ajhuma berambut ikal itu menatap nyalang ke arah Yunho setelah bertanya demikian.

Yunho mengarahkan tatapan matanya ke arah Jaejoong. Pandangan laki-laki ini terlihat nanar. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa kata. Seolah meminta Yunho menjawab tidak untuk pertanyaan ajhuma itu. Tapi sesuatu mengejutkan Jaejoong pada akhirnya.

"Geure, aku adalah kekasih Kim Jaejoong."

DEGH

Set..

Jaejoong menghentakkan tangannya dalam genggaman Yunho hingga terlepas. Tanpa sepatah katapun ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Mengabaikan dengungan serta suara bisik-bisik itu, tubuh Jaejoong sudah menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya.

Sementara Yunho, namja itu menatap satu persatu orang-orang di hadapannya. Sorotan matanya penuh dengan kemarahan. "Apakah kami salah? Kami bahkan tidak mengganggu kalian. Kami tidak meminta makan pada kalian. Kami juga tidak berbuat nista di rumah kalian. Kenapa kalian sebegitu kejamnya mangatai-ngatai kami? Apa kami pernah berciuman di depan kalian? Apa kami pernah melepas pakaian di hadapan kalian? HAH?"

Salah satu ajhuma itu terlihat syok tapi masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Sampai Yunho melanjutkna kata-katanya. "Dia sudah sakit tanpa kalian harus menyakitinya. Lebih baik kalian mengurusi masalah kalian sendiri. Jangan pernah mengganggu Kim Jaejoong. Karena hanya dia orang yang kumiliki di dunia ini. Sekali saja dia terluka, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan siapapun yang melakukannya."

Bungkam. Semua mulut yang mendesis serta memaki-maki itu terdiam dengan kata-kata yang Yunho lontarkan. Yunho berbalik mengikuti Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan semua mata yang menatap penuh rasa bersalah pintu yang berdentum menutup itu.

Begitu Yunho menutup pintu dan berbalik, tatapan penuh luka itu menyambutnya. Jaejoong berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu? Kenapa kau mengatakannya? Kau bahkan hanya orang asing yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku. Kenapa kau mengatakan kepada mereka hah? WAE? Kenapa kau mengatakan kebohongan itu?"

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. "Kenapa kau hanya diam? Menurutku tidak ada yang salah dengan sebuah hubungan. Meskipun kau berbeda, aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Kau orang yang baik, kau menolongku. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam jika melihatmu di perlakukan seperti itu. Kau tidak perlu malu padaku. Meskipun kau seorang…."

"CUKUP! AKU BUKAN GAY! AKU NORMAL! DEMI TUHAN AKU BUKAN GAY!…." teriak Jaejoong penuh luka.

Degh

Yunho tertegun sementara Jaejoong terduduk lemas. Kedua lututnya membentur lantai dan sebuah isakan memecah dalam keheningan itu. Keduanya mematung tanpa kata.

**.**

**SERENDIPITY**

**YunJae**

**gia**

**.**

**Haha... lupa bilang tbc lol ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**SERENDIPITY**

**.**

**YunJae**

**- Gia**© **storyline**

**.**

**Part 2**

**.**

"_CUKUP! AKU BUKAN GAY! AKU NORMAL! DEMI TUHAN AKU BUKAN GAY!…."_

Yunho seolah tertampar begitu mendengar deretan kalimat itu. Ia menelan salivanya lalu berjalan mendekati tubuh Jaejoong yang terduduk di lantai. Tangannya terulur namun seolah mengambang di udara kosong. Ia ingin menyentuh bahu yang bergetar itu. Tetapi tidak bisa.

Hatinya berdenyut. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya. Seperti sebuah kekecewaan yang mendalam baru saja menendangnya.

"Mianhe… " gumannya lirih dengan sepasang iris matanya yang mengawasi Jaejoong tertunduk. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya—"

"Aku bukan gay…. Mereka yang membuatnya seperti itu. Mereka yang membuat kebohongan itu. Aku bukan gay… Demi Tuhan…"

GREP

Yunho tidak mampu lagi menahan saat melihat pemuda di hadapannya terus saja terisak. Diraihnya tubuh namja itu ke dalam pelukannya dan di belainya puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut. Ia merasa semua adalah kesalahannya. Tidak seharusnya mulutnya dengan lancang berucap seperti itu. Tanpa berfikir panjang, bahkan mengacuhkan peringatan namja cantik ini yang sudah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mianhe.. " sekali lagi hanya kata-kata itulah yang bisa keluar dari bibir hatinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksudmu mereka yang membuat kebohongan itu?" tanyanya masih belum melepasakan Jaejoong dari pelukannya. Yunho masih ingin seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin melepasakan pelukannya. Meskipun hanya sedetik, Yunho benar-benar tidak mengingkannya.

Ia diam saat Jaejoong memulai ceritanya.

"Waktu masih kuliah aku memiliki seorang teman, putra dari ajhuma tetangga di kompleks sebelah. Namanya Jin Yihan. Dia begitu baik padaku dan sudah ku anggap sebagai hyungku. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata namja itu menyimpang. Dia pernah mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku, aku terkejut dan sempat menamparnya di depan teman-teman kuliah. Semenjak itu, aku langsung menjauhinya dan tidak pernah menegurnya lagi. Dia pindah rumah juga universitas. Tapi sebelum Jin Yihan menghilang dari kehidupanku, dia menyebarkan isu itu. Dia mengatakan pada semua orang kalau…." Jaejoong semakin bergetar membuat Yunho lebih erat memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku. Jangan khawatir, mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjagamu. Kau tidak sendirian lagi menghadapi semua itu. Aku ada disini."

Cukup lama Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Tapi ia tak berniat untuk melepasnya. Tubuh ini begitu hangat dan sangat nyaman.

Perhatian Yunho terusik saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menetes di kulit tangannya. Ketika itulah, ia tertegun dan luapan keterkejutan menghampirinya. Darah? Apa yang?

"Astaga. Jaejoong-ah! Kim Jaejoong! Waegureyo?" Yunho panik saat melihat cairan kental berwarna pekat itu keluar dari celah hidung namja dalam pelukannya. Sementara Jaejoong sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Di angkatnya tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam gendongannya dan bergegas keluar dari rumah. Melupakan sandiwaranya yang tengah kehilangan ingatan, melupakan kenyataan bahwa seharusnya ia berpura-pura tidak bisa mengemudi.

Yunho mengendarai mobil Jaejoong seperti orang gila. Berulang kali pandangannya jatuh pada sosok tak sadarkan diri di kursi penumpang. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan namja ini? Yunho benar-benar tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

"Dia mengidap tumor otak."

Yunho meneguk air ludahnya. Keterpakuan jelas menghantamnya. Lalu di tatapnya sosok yang terbaring dengan balutan seragam pasien khas rumah sakit serta selang invus yang menggantung di sampingnya.

Bukankah takdir itu benar-benar ironis? Ia yang ingin mati tapi kenapa Tuhan justru memberikan penyakit mematikan pada orang lain? Jaejoong bahkan jauh lebih muda di bandingkan dirinya. Namja itu sangat baik dan begitu perhatian, bagaimana bisa takdir tega merenggut orang seperti itu?

Yunho berjalan mendekati ranjang. Wajah itu sangat pucat bahkan bibir merahnya juga berubah warna.

"Stadium berapa?" tanyanya pada sosok berpakaian putih yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Prediksi sementara adalah stadium awal. Dia masih punya harapan untuk sembuh. Jika saja dia mau melakukan operasi dan terapi."

Yunho langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Bias harapan dengan jelas tercetak di wajah tampannya. "Ini adalah peluang. Kira-kira akan membutuhkan beberapa bulan atau mungkin setahun paling lama untuk waktu pemulihannya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Dokter yang sudah berambut putih itu mengerutkan keningnya mendengar gumaman Yunho. "Kau mengetahui ilmu kedokteran? Apa kau seorang dokter?" tanyanya menatap Yunho penuh perhatian.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum miris. Ya, impiannya yang telah di renggut, impiannya yang kandas karena kedua orang tuanya. Dan impiannya yang masih diimpikannya. Seorang dokter.

Yunho lantas menggeleng. "Anieyo. Aku hanya mengetahui sedikit. Pendidikanku bahkan belum tuntas dalam kejuruan itu. Seandainya aku seorang dokter saat ini, aku pasti akan sangat beruntung. Karena aku bisa menjaganya dan merawatnya. Membantunya untuk sembuh." Tatapan musang Yunho kembali pada tubuh Jaejoong yang tergolek.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyelesaikannya? Sangat di sayangkan kemampuanmu itu." Lagi-lagi hanya senyum kecut yang muncul di bibir hati Yunho saat mendengar kata-kata sang dokter di hadapannya.

Dia menggeleng. "Impianku hanya sebatas mimpi dokter. Hidupku bukan milikku. Tapi saat aku menemukan hidup baruku, justru aku harus melihat orang yang mendampingiku tergolek tak berdaya seperti ini." Dokter itu berjalan menghampiri Yunho lalu menepuk pundak namja itu.

"Apa dia adalah orang yang kau cintai?"

DEGH

Yunho tersentak. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Apakah dia mencintai Jaejoong? Yunho akui, ia memiliki sebuah perasaan yang sulit untuk di ungkapkan tentang namja cantik ini. Tapi apakah itu termasuk perasaan cinta? Ia masih diam sampai pria paruh baya itu kembali menepuk pundaknya. "Apa kau takut kehilangan dirinya?"

Barulah Yunho menelan salivanya. Ia langsung mengangguk. Dia tidak akan berbohong. Ada sudut kecil dalam hatinya yang berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong.

"Apa kau mengasihinya?" pertanyaan itu kembali mengalun di telinganya. Tanpa ragu Yunho mengangguk sambil menatap wajah Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu, lanjutkanlah mimpimu. Jadilah seorang dokter dan buatlah dia sembuh. Kau bisa menjaganya dan merawatnya."

Yunho tertegun. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah dokter yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tapi bagaimana? Ia tidak tahu cara memulai semuanya lagi. Ia tidak memiliki uang dan apapun itu. Ia hanya seorang gelandangan yang di tampung oleh sosok malaikat seperti Jaejoong. Ia tidak mungkin kembali ke rumah keluarga Jung dan mengemis pada orang tuanya. Tidak, justru impiannya akan semakin hancur saat ia kembali menginjak rumah itu.

Seolah mengerti apa yang di bimbangkan pemuda disampingnya. Dokter itu lantas tersenyum.

"Namaku adalah Lee Soo Man, aku kepala bagian rumah sakit ini. Jangan khawatirkan apapun, karena aku yang akan mengurus segalanya. Kau hanya perlu menggapai mimpimu yang tertuda dan melaksanakan mimpimu."

Ia tahu bahwa ia sudah bersumpah tidak akan menitikan air mata sejak meninggalkan dunia kedokteran yang menjadi mimpinya. Yunho sudah bersumpah ia akan mengubur hatinya dalam-dalam saat hidupnya berubah menjadi boneka hidup milik orang tuanya.

Tetapi untuk saat ini, biarlah ia menangis. Karena tangisnya sekarang adalah tetesan kebahagian yang sebentar lagi akan di raihnya. Yunho bangkit dan memeluk dokter Soo Man.

"Terimakasih.. terimakasih uisangnim. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikanmu. Tidak akan pernah." Ujarnya. Dokter itu menepuk punggung Yunho dan mengangguk.

"Jangan pernah ucapkan kata itu, karena mulai sekarang kalian adalah keluargaku. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika rasanya benar-benar sangat membahagiakan memiliki keluarga lagi. Ya.. kalian akan menjadi kedua putraku mulai saat ini."

Yunho tersentak sehingga langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Di tatapnya wajah yang sudah berumur itu. Ada jejak liquit menggenang di pelupuk mata pria di hadapannya. Terdorong oleh rasa ingin tahunya, Yunho akhirnya bertanya.

"An-anda sendirian?" tanyanya begitu hati-hati.

"Keluargaku tewas dalam kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu." Pria dokter itu menangis tanpa bisa menahannya lagi. Yunho langsung memeluk kembali sosok pria yang telah menjadi seorang ayah baru baginya itu.

"Anda jangan khawatir. Anda tidak akan sendirian mulai saat ini. Karena kedua putramu akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Kita adalah keluarga mulai sekarang. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu dan Jaejoong. Kita akan bersama sebagai keluarga."

Takdir benar-benar tidak terduga lagi. Yunho yang menginginkan mati, tetapi orang lain yang seharusnya tidak mendapatkan kematian itu justru mengalaminya. Dia yang ingin meninggalkan keluarganya yang penuh kepalsuan, tetapi justru takdir merenggut keluarga lain yang begitu bahagia dan tidak menginginkan perpisahan.

Tapi sekarang Yunho benar-benar sudah memutuskan. Ia tidak akan pernah menginginkan kematian lagi. Ada orang yang harus di jaganya, ada orang yang harus di bahagiakannya dan ada keluarga baru yang bersamanya. Takdir ini akan di jalaninya dengan baik. Janji namja itu dalam hati. Janji seorang Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Yunho berdecak saat memasuki kamar rawat Jaejoong. Namja itu benar-benar keras kepala dan susah di atur.

PUK

"YAK!" bibir cherry itu berteriak saat layar laptopnya di tutup oleh tangan seseorang. Jaejoong mendelik pada sosok namja berseragam putih yang sudah duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Aku sedang sibuk. Pekerjaan ini harus segera di selesaikan. Jangan menggangguku."

Jaejoong membuka kembali laptopnya tetapi Yunho langsung menutupnya lagi. "Kau harus operasi Jae…"

"Tidak mau!" namja cantik itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi kau harus. Kalau kau menunda-nunda, tumor itu akan berkembang semakin ganas dan menjadi kanker yang bisa membunuhmu."

Mendadak wajah pucat yang masih menawan itu berbalik dan menatap sepasang mata musang di hadapannya. Jaejoong tersenyum. "Jadi kau akhirnya mengingat sedikit masa lalumu? Ternyata kau seorang dokter. Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah berhasil mengingatnya lagi? Tapi… apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingat namamu? Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Lalu … Apakah kehilangan memori itu sangat mengerikan? Seperti apa dunia tanpa ingatan itu? Apakah kau akan merasa bodoh? Karena tidak tahu apa-apa? Apa kau akan merasa seperti seorang idiot karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa? Apa kau merasa terasing? Tidak ada yang kau kenal di dunia ini? Apa kau akan merasa kesepian? Apakah kehilangan kenangan itu sangat mengerikan? Apakah kau ak_"

GREP

"Geumanhe… Kumohon.. Jangan lanjutkan lagi."

Yunho tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang akan di tanyakan namja cantik ini lagi. Ia tidak akan bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan itu. Bagaimana bisa dia menjawabnya jika semua ingatan itu masih melekat dalam otaknya. Semua kenangan itu masih jelas tertanam dalam pikirannya. Yunho tidak akan pernah bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Tidak akan pernah bisa. Karena ia adalah seorang pembohong yang sangat ulung.

"Bolehkan aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Hmm..

Yunho menganguk dengan gumaman sebagai jawabannya. "Pelukanmu sangat hangat. Sudah lama tidak ada yang memelukku seperti ini. Bolehkah aku memintamu untuk memelukku seperti ini jika aku membutuhkannya?"

Yunho benar-benar harus menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong. Karena ia sendiripun tidak pernah mendapatkan pelukan hangat itu dari siapapun bahkan kedua orang tuanya. "Tentu saja. Aku akan memelukmu setiap saat, setiap detik, bahkan setiap waktu."

"Kau tenang saja. Aku benar-benar bukan seorang gay. Jadi jangan khawatir aku akan salah paham karena kau begitu baik padaku." Ujar namja cantik itu lagi. Tapi bukan itu yang Yunho inginkan. Seandainya Jaejoong memang seorang gay, ia akan tetap berada di samping namja cantik itu. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan ayah angkatnya. Lee Soo Man. Bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada Kim Jaejoong. Bahkan sejak pertama ia mengenalnya. Jadi apakah ia yang seharusnya di katakan seorang gay?

Yunho tersenyum. Di belainya punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Hmm.. Binatang apa yang paling kau sukai?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Banyak. Aku suka gajah, anjing, kucing, beruang, juga burung. Aku suka pergi ke kebun binatang. Tapi itu dulu. Dulu sekali. Waeyo?"

"Lalu binatang apa yang menurutmu paling hangat saat kau peluk?" tanyanya lagi.

Jaejoong lantas tersenyum. "Beruang. Aku selalu ingin memeluk beruang. Warnanya yang coklat dan bulunya yang begitu lebat serta halus membuatku ingin memeluknya."

"Hmm.. kalau begitu kau bisa memanggilku Beruang."

Jaejoong langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sepasang mata musang itu. "Beruang? Bear?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Bukankah pelukanku begitu hangat? Aku akan menjadi bearmu yang bisa kau peluk kapanpun kau mau." Senyuman merekah di bibir cherry itu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah sepatu yang menggaung di lantai rumah sakit itu mengalihkan perhatian Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Abeoji…" seru Yunho saat melihat sosok ayah angkatnya berjalan mendekat. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Dokter Lee.. annyeong." Jaejoong menyapa dengan melontarkan senyumannya.

"Annyeong Jaejoongie. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Appa."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk. Namja tampan di sampingnya sudah menceritakan jika pria dokter yang berdiri dihadapannya telah kehilangan keluarganya dan menginginkan dirinya juga Yunho menjadi keluarga untuk dokter bermarga Lee itu.

"Nee.. Appa."

"Bagus." Lalu Lee Soo Man menepuk pelan kepala namja cantik itu dengan lembut. "Ah, kau sudah mengambil keputusanmu? Appa harap kau segera melakukan operasi. Semakin cepat akan semakin baik."

Wajah seputih salju itu menunduk. "Aku belum siap kehilangan semua kenanganku. Aku tidak siap kehilangan semuanya." Kata Jaejoong lirih.

"Dengarkan Appa. Kenangan itu tidak akan pernah hilang, percayalah mereka ada di dalam hatimu yang terdalam, tidak ada yang akan menghapusnya. Kalau kau tidak melakukan operasi pengangkatan tumor itu, justru semua kenangan yang telah kau pertahankan akan sirna bersama perginya jiwamu dalam kematian. Apa itu yang kau inginkan?"

Jaejoong langsung mengangkat wajahnya disertai gelengan.

"Kami akan selalu mendukungmu dan disampingmu."

Menarik nafasnya namja cantik itu akhirnya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehingga lengkungan senyum tercetak di sudut bibir dua namja yang berada di sampingnya.

"Baiklah. Kita akan segera melakukan serangkaian tes dan mulai menentukan waktunya."

"Yu… hmm… sebaiknya kau yang membantu mengurus semuanya." Ucap dokter Lee hampir saja menyebut nama Yunho di hadapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sempat mengerutkan keningnya tetapi saat tangan sosok tampan di sampingnya meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat, namja cantik itu hanya bisa mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Abeoji tenang saja. Aku akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk Jaejoongie." Ucap Yunho penuh dengan keyakinan.

Pria dokter itu mengangguk percaya sebelum menepuk kedua bahu putra angkatnya dan berjalan pergi.

Tinggallah Yunho dan Jaejoong yang terjebak dalam keheningan.

"Eoh… bear, bolehkah operasi itu di jadwalkan dua minggu lagi?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan satu misi lagi. Program _Personal ID _yang kukerjakan harus bisa terselesaikan. Karena k-kurasa… ini akan jadi program terakhirku sebelum aku kehilangan ingatanku tentang semua itu."

Yunho kembali menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

Ya,, Tuhan. Hal yang tidak akan pernah Yunho sesali dalam hidupnya adalah mengenal namja ini. Apakah ini hanya sebuah kebetulan?

.

.

.

"Bear.. aku ingin makan anggur."

Yunho langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"WAE? Anggur tidak boleh, es cream juga, sekalian saja tidak usah makan lagi."

Mereka sedang berada di halaman rumah sakit Hang Guk. Setelah Jaejoong mengatakan jika ia bosan berada di dalam kamar, Yunho akhirnya menemaninya keluar dan mengobrol di bawah pohon besar.

"Dari semua buah, kenapa kau harus menginginkan anggur. Tentu saja tidak boleh, buah itu adalah pantangan bagi penderita tumor atau kanker. Aku melarang keras."

Jaejoong mendengus. Disingkirkannya laptop di pangkuannya, lantas tatapan matanya menyapu pemandangan khas rumah sakit itu. Lagi-lagi wajah sendunya muncul. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jaejoong mengusik Yunho. Diraihnya tangan namja cantik itu dalam genggamannya.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Ceritakanlah padaku." Pintanya dengan begitu lembut. Jaejoong masih memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi tetap menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Satu-satunya yang ku miliki dari Appa dan Eomma hanyalah kenangan bersama mereka. Meskipun kenangan itu menyakitkan, tapi itu adalah satu-satunya yang mereka pernah berikan padaku."

"Bagimana kalau kau ceritakan semua cerita tentang hidupmu padaku. Jika setelah operasi semua berjalan lancar, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu lagi. Anggaplah aku adalah kotak pandora milikmu. Aku akan menyimpan semua kenangan milikmu dan kau bebas membuka kotak itu kapanpun kau mau, karena aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu."

Namja cantik itu tersenyum, ia beralih menatap rumput yang di pijakinya, kaki terbalut sandal rumah sakit miliknya bermain dan sesekali menendang rumput-rumput itu.

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Umurku 25 tahun. Aku adalah seorang programmer, seseorang yang mendesain dan mengembangkan sejenis software atau perangkat lunak untuk sebuah perusahaan besar seperti SAFETECH. Mereka merekrutku sebulan setelah aku menyelesaikan pendidikan IT dan mendapatkan predikat mahasiswa terbaik. Ku pikir itu adalah kebahagiaan terakhir yang kumiliki." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Sementara Yunho masih mendengarnya dengan penuh perhatian. Ia tidak ingin menyela atau mengganggu Jaejoong bercerita, karena saat ini ia adalah seorang pendegar.

"Aku tidak pernah sempat pulang ke rumah lagi semenjak bergabung dalam perusahaan itu. Setiap hari aku hanya menatap layar komputer, bahkan aku sampai lupa seperti apa itu tidur. Tapi itu adalah sesuatu yang menjadi kesenangan bagiku. Mencari, menggali, menciptakan, menemukan hal baru, dan menunjukan kepada dunia. Itu mengaggumkan. Tapi semua itu harus di bayar dengan hal yang setimpal. Kebahagiaanku sendiri."

Yunho termangu, jadi itulah gaya hidup Jaejoong selama ini. Tanpa tidur, makan tidak teratur, bahkan mungkin namja ini tidak melihat dunia sosial yang sebenarnya. Ia tahu sekarang dari mana penyakit tumor otak Jaejoong berasal. Tidak heran dengan siklus hidupnya yang seperti itu, penyakit akan menghampirinya. Yunho tersentak saat Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat pertama kali aku mendapatkan cuti kerja dan pulang ke rumah, semuanya telah berubah. Eomma dan Appa sering bertengkar dan lebih parahnya lagi alasan pertengkaran mereka adalah diriku. Aku yang di tuduh seorang gay, aku yang di katakan pembuat aib dan pembawa petaka lalu mereka akhirnya bercerai. Meninggalkanku dan rumah itu untuk selamanya. Sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk bekerja di rumah. Mungkin sebulan sekali aku akan melakukan presentasiku ke perusahaan." Jaejoong menelan salivanya.

"Kau tahu Bear, keadaanku yang selalu mengurung diri di dalam rumah dan sibuk dengan pekerjaanku membuat gosip yang mengatakan diriku gay justru semakin terdengar nyata. Aku tidak pernah mengenal siapapun ataupun dekat dengan yeoja manapun. Aku hidup dalam duniaku sendiri. Aku selalu berfikir, untuk apa menikah jika akhirnya bercerai. Untuk apa memiliki seorang anak jika pada akhirnya akan di telantarkan. Aku membuang semuanya dari hidupku. Hanya ada aku dan duniaku." Sepasang doe eyes itu berpaling dan beralih ke arah Yunho.

"Sampai di malam aku membuatmu kehilangan ingatanmu. Itu adalah perjalananku pulang dari perusahaan. Ada orang yang mencuri apa yang sudah kuciptakan berbulan-bulan. Aku marah, bahkan tidak ada yang mempercayai bahwa akulah yang menciptakan itu. Mereka justru mengatakan padaku, jika aku yang membuatnya berarti aku bisa membuat lagi yang lebih dari itu." Bibir cherry itu mendecih. "Coba kau pikirkan, aku harus mengalahkan hasil karyaku sendiri. Musuhku adalah apa yang kubuat sendiri. Ironis sekali. Karena itulah sebelum operasiku di mulai, aku akan menyelesaikan apapun yang ku mulai. Tinggal sedikit lagi semuanya akan selesai."

Yunho bisa merasakan apa yang Jaejoong rasakan. Digenggamnya lebih erat tangan namja cantik itu.

"Malam itu pikiranku kacau. Aku tidak konsen lalu semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Aku menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mobilmu seperti melambat di depanku. Aku panik dan… Mianhe… ini salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak membuatmu terjerumus dalam masalahku. Maafkan aku bear…"

GREP

Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya Yunho hanya bisa memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Ia ingin mengatakan kejujurannya tapi semua itu seakan tertelan kembali di tengggorokannya. Dalam hati Yunho berteriak, apa yang ingin di pertahankan Jaejoong dari kenangan yang tidak ada bahagianya sedikitpun itu. Semuanya hanya rasa sakit dan juga kesedihan.

.

.

.

Tepat dua minggu itu telah datang. Saat Jaejoong akhirnya harus melakukan operasi pengangkatan tumor di otaknya. Yunho tidak pernah berhenti menyemangatinya. Ia bahkan sudah menunjukkan berbagai cara untuk menenangkan namja cantik itu. Termasuk membuat rekaman yang berisi semua cerita hidup Jaejoong dari masih kecil hingga sekarang.

Presentasi terakhir Jaejoong di lakukan di rumah sakit dan akhirnya _Personal ID_, sebuah program yang membantu masyarakat umum mengenali jati diri mereka masing-masing siap di luncurkan dengan pencetus Jae Kim. Pihak perusahaan bersama Jaejoong juga melakukan pemutusan kontrak kerja mengingat apa yang akan terjadi pasca operasi nanti. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Jaejoong akan melupakan semua keahliannya sebagai seorang programmer.

Hingga di sinilah Yunho berada, di samping tubuh Jaejoong yang dipersiapkan untuk melakukan operasi.

"Bear, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku takut. Bagaimana jika operasi itu tidak berjalan lancar. Bagaimana jika aku mati sebelum operasi itu selesai? Bagaimana jika…"

Stttt..

Jemari Yunho menempel di lapisan bibir Jaejoong dan menghentikan kalimat-kalimat ketakutan itu. "Percayalah dan berjuanglah."

Pintu ruang operasi itu menjeblak terbuka. Siap menjemput tubuh Jaejoong yang terbaring dengan tatapan nanar.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Yunho. "Kau tidak ingin mengatakan padanya? Mungkin kebohonganmu akan menjadi kenangan terakhirnya. Belum terlambat Yunho-ah." Kata-kata Lee Soo Man menyentak ulu hatinya. Yunho menatap sekali lagi ke arah Jaejoong.

SET

Sebelum benar-benar memasuki ruang oprasi, Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong hingga brankar yang membawanya berhenti. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong dan menatap dalam sepasang doe eyes itu.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Namaku adalah Jung Yunho. Umurku 28 tahun. Kecelakaan waktu itu adalah kesalahanku. Aku adalah namja bodoh yang ingin mengakhiri hidupku dengan bunuh diri dan Jaejoongie…."

Yunho menutup matanya beberapa saat sebelum membukanya kembali menatap wajah terkejut dan tidak mengerti Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong…"

Singkat, bahkan mungkin waktu sanggup mengalahkannya. Yunho mengecup bibir cherry Jaejoong. Menyatukan belahan bibirnya membuat Jaejoong terpaku dan tertegun.

"Berjuanglah demi kita…" serunya kemudian mengecup kening Jaejoong lalu melepaskan tangannya sampai tubuh Jaejoong menghilang di balik pintu ruang eksekusi takdirnya. Tapi Yunho tahu ia sempat menangkap sebuah garis yang terlukis di sudut bibir Jaejoong untuknya.

.

.

.

Dia tahu bahwa yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah berdiri di depan ruang operasi dengan serentetan harapan serta panjatan-panjatan doa. Keringat dingin tidak berhenti mengalir di wajahnya.

DEGH

Pintu ruangan operasi terbuka dan seorang dokter pembantu keluar dari sana. Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah operasi baru berjalan setengah jam yang lalu. Yunho bergegas menghampiri dokter itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti sebelum ia sampai di hadapan sang dokter ketika apa yang diucapkan orang itu membuat nafasnya terhenti.

"Yak! Carikan persediaan darah AB _rhesus negatif_. Pasien mengalami pendarahan hebat! PALLI! Aish! Bagaimana bisa salah menyiapkan kantong darah. Dasar, orang-orang idiot." Rutuk dokter itu.

Yunho bergegas menarik lengan dokter itu. "Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa terjadi pendarahan? L-lalu apa maksudmu dengan salah membawa persediaan darah? HAH! Apa yang terjadi di dalam sana?" teriaknya.

Tapi belum sempat dokter itu menjawab seorang petugas rumah sakit yang lain datang dengan nafas tersengal. "Dokter Han… eopseoyo. Tidak ada persediaan untuk golongan darah AB _rhesus negatif_. Kita hanya memiliki AB _rhesus positif_. Aish! Kenapa pasien operasi darurat harus memiliki golongan darah langka itu?"

DEGH

Yunho terduduk di lantai. Tubuhnya lunglai.

"Cogyo.. dokter Jung, bukankah Anda wali pasien operasi ini? Apa orang tua kandungnya masih hidup? Apakah mereka bisa di hubungi?" tanya dokter itu.

Yunho menggeleng dengan tatapan kosong.

Tidak ada yang di kenalnya kecuali Jaejoong. Apakah takdir benar-benar sekejam ini?

Ketika ia melepaskan keinginan untuk mati, ketika ia menginginkan sesuatu yang baru dalam hidupnya, ketika ia menyadari dan menemukan seseorang yang dicintainya….

.

.

.

**1 Tahun Kemudian**

"Selamat pagi dokter Jung…"

Namja tampan itu mengangguk saat beberapa orang menyapanya di koridor rumah sakit.

"Dokter Jung ada pasien yang harus di periksa di kamar VVIP 1192." Garis di atas mata musang itu mengernyit. Diraihnya clipboard dalam genggaman perawat itu. Kemudian Yunho berjalan sembari memperhatikan resume yang ditujukan padanya.

"Apakah dia pasien yang dua hari lalu operasi usus buntu?"

"Nde, pasien baru saja di pindahkan hari ini dok. Saya dengar dia putra dari pemilik perusahaan saham yang besar itu. Bahkan nama marganya sama dengan marga dokter. Jung Daehyun… "

DEGH 

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya seketika saat sebuah nama itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Rasa nyeri mendera ulu hatinya. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa nama itu. Jadi sekarang kedua pasangan itu mengakui keberadaan Daehyun? Senyum miris melengkapi bibir hati itu.

Saat langkah kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah kamar VVIP nomor 1192, Yunho mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya sendiri yang bagaikan deburan ombak yang memecah karang laut. Di bukanya pintu itu. Hanya berupa derit kecil yang cukup bagi kedua matanya untuk memandang apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Eomma! Aku sudah kenyang. Perutku akan meledak jika eomma memaksaku makan lagi."

"Daehyunie.. eomma ingin kau cepat sembuh. Karena itu kau harus banyak mengkonsumsi sup labu, eomma sudah membawakan bubur tim untukmu juga."

"EOMMA…"

Yunho menutup kedua matanya. Ia ingin tertawa bahagia sekarang. Ia ingin berteriak pada Tuhan dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah 28 tahun lamanya akhirnya kedua orang tuanya mengakui keberadaan adik semata wayangnya. Jung Daehyun.

Ternyata kematian yang di sandiwarainya memberikan keberuntungan pada adiknya itu.

Sudah begitu lama rasa bersalah itu melingkupi ruang di hatinya. Saat kedua orang tuanya hanya menganggap dirinya anak kandung dan melupakan Daehyun yang sering sakit-sakitan sebagai namja keluarga Jung juga.

Jika sebuah kebohongan telah mengubah segalanya, bukankah itu yang terbaik?

Jika kematiannya memberikan kehidupan bagi saudaranya. Maka tidak ada alasan bagi Yunho untuk kembali hidup di keluarga Jung.

PUK

"Hey.. kalau kau melamun lagi, aku akan menciummu!"

Yunho tersentak. Mengerjapkan mata musangnya, ditatapnya seseorang yang menjadi alasan hidupnya sampai saat ini. Sosok itu berdecak saat Yunho belum juga memberikan respon pada perkataannya. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Yunho dan berbisik disana. Begitu lirih dan pelan.

"Aku benar-benar akan menciummu di sini, di depan umum kalau kau tidak kembali keduniamu Yunho-ah…"

Akhirnya bibir hati itu mengulas senyumnya. "Waktu kerjaku masih 5 menit 36 detik. Kau tidak bisa membawaku kabur begitu saja." Kata Yunho sambil menilik jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya.

Menghela nafas. Sosok itu mendelikkan mata pada Yunho. "Yak! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan mengajariku cara makan menggunakan pisau dan garpu?"

Yunho tertawa. Ia menoleh ke arah perawat yang hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa suara di samping mereka. "Dokter Jung, mungkin saya bisa meminta dokter Lee untuk memeriksa pasien di kamar ini. Sepertinya Jaejoong ssi ingin segera belajar dengan Anda." Penuturan perawat itu membuat Yunho kembali tertawa. Diserahkannya clipboard di tangannya. "Arraseo. Katakan pada Abeoji, aku sedang menangani pasien termanja di dunia. Jja, Jung Jaejoong… kajja!"

Lalu keduanya tersenyum dan bergandengan tangan meninggalkan koridor rumah sakit. Tanpa sedikitpun menyadari jika seoranng wanita paruh baya di dalam kamar 1192 tertegun begitu mendengar sebuah tawa dengan suara yang familiar di telinganya.

Nyonya Jung lantas berlari keluar dari kamar putra bungsunya. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan di sekelilingnya.

Ilusi…

Lagi-lagi suara putra sulungnya berdengung di telinganya. Wanita itu menepuk dadanya dan menahan sekuat tenaga air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata agar tidak tumpah lagi. Ia berbalik kemudian menutup kembali pintu kamar itu. Melupakan bahwa ia pernah memiliki dua orang putra. Jung Yunho dan Jung Daehyun.

.

.

.

"Hmm.. jadi aku paling suka dengan beruang dari pada gajah dan kucing. Aku suka memakai sepatu boot pendek?"

Yunho lagi-lagi mengurai senyumnya. Kim Jaejoong, ada di hadapannya sekarang dengan wajah yang sama, tubuh yang sama dan senyum yang sama. Tetapi tidak dengan pikiran yang sama. Semua memori dan kenangan miliknya benar-benar terhapus. Bahkan namja cantik itu baru sadar tiga bulan yang lalu dari komanya paska melakukan operasi pengangkatan tumor di otaknya.

Takdir…

Sebuah kebetulan yang benar-benar membawa keberuntungan. Saat ia hampir mati kecelakaan setahun yang lalu, Jaejoong yang menyelamatkannya dan merawatnya. Lalu setahun yang lalu juga, Jaejoong hampir mati karena tidak ada donor darah untuknya yang meregang nyawa di meja operasi dan Yunholah yang menjadi penyelamat bagi namja itu.

Benarkah semua itu hanya kebetulan? Karena begitu banyak keberuntungan dalam kebetulan itu.

"Kau melamun lagi. Kajja kita pulang. Kurasa aku sudah menguasai pisau dan garpu ini." Ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah puasnya.

Mereka bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari restoran Itali itu.

BRUK

"Maaf.. aku tidak sengaja." Seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam restoran itu tanpa sengaja menabrak Jaejoong. Permintaan maaf keluar dari mulut orang itu. Jaejoong tersenyum. "Gwaenchana…"

Mereka kembali berjalan meninggalkan restoran dan menuju parkiran. Tetapi Yunho dan Jaejoong harus terkejut saat seseorang yang menabrak Jaejoong beberapa waktu lalu justru menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menghentikan mereka.

"Kim Jaejoong? Kau tidak mengenaliku?"

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya menatap Yunho. Tapi Yunho juga sama sekali tidak tahu siapa orang di hadapan mereka ini.

"Nuguya?"

Sosok itu tersenyum lalu tatapannya melirik ke arah Yunho kemudian jatuh pada posisi kedua namja yang saling merangkul itu. Senyum sinis orang itu terlontar. "Jadi kau mengakuinya sekarang? Kau seorang gay? Benar-benar bitch!"

Yunho menggeram mendengar ucapan laki-laki itu. "Siapa kau dan apa maumu? Kami tidak mengenalmu. Jadi menyingkir sekarang juga."

Mengacuhkan Yunho, sosok itu menatap wajah kebingungan Jaejoong. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku? Aku Jin Yihan…"

DEGH

Jaejoong memang masih bingung. Tapi Yunho justru masih sangat ingat milik siapa nama itu. Meskipun ia tidak pernah melihat wajah si brengsek itu tapi nama yang pernah di ucapkan Jaejoong padanya tidak akan pernah di lupakannya sampai kapanpun.

Tangan Yi han dengan lancang hendak menyentuh wajah Jaejoong.

SET

KRAK

Bunyi tulang yang dipaksa berputar berlawanan arah itu terdengar saat Yunho menarik tangan Yi Han dan menguncinya sebelum berhasil menyentuh wajah Jaejoong.

"Ingat baik-baik brengsek. Kim Jaejoong adalah milik Jung Yunho. Camkan itu!"

BRUK

Lalu Jin Yihan terjerembab di lantai parkir di hadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kajja kita pulang." Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong lalu membawanya pergi.

Namja cantik itu hanya mengangguk tanpa mengambil pusing apa yang baru saja terjadi di hadapannya. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan Yihan yang mengibaskan tangannya karena kaku sambil mengumpat.

Mata musang Yunho diam-diam melirik sosok Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya. Namja cantik itu tidak berhenti melukis senyumnya sambil mendengarkan recoder milik Yunho yang berisi rekaman suara Jaejoong sendiri. Seolah teringat sesuatu. Yunho sempat tercenung.

"Joongie… kenapa kau sering kali mengatakan akan menciumku jika aku melamun?" tanyanya.

Jaejoonng menoleh dan mematikan rekaman tape recorder itu. Ditatapnya wajah Yunho dengan penuh perhatian seolah wajah di hadapannya adalah sebuah anugrah baginya. "Bisakah kita berhenti sebentar?" Yunho menuruti permintaan Jaejoong dan memarkir mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Sekarang keduanya saling menatap tanpa sedikitpun penghalang.

"Kau tahu. Ingatan terakhir yang ku miliki itu adalah…. Jung Yunho yang menciumku. Seperti ini…"

SET

CUP

Yunho terkejut saat tiba-tiba tangan Jaejoong menarik kepalanya dan mempertemukan belahan bibir mereka. Saling menempel dan mengisi satu sama lain. Dia tersenyum di atas kelembutan bibir Jaejoong. Hingga insting mengalahkan segalanya. Membuat Yunho meraih tengkuk Jaejoong dan memperdalam lumatannya, menarik semua kenikmatan yang di peruntukan padanya.

Ya.. kebetulan itu benar-benar ada dalam kehidupan Jung Yunho dan membawanya pada keberuntungan ketika bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong. Begitupun sebaliknya.

**.**

**.**

**SERENDIPITY**

**YUNJAE  
>GIA SIRAYUKI<strong>

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Cuma twoshot. FF simple saat mendengar teman bercerita. Bahwa ia mencintai seorang namja tetapi tidak bisa bersama dengan orang itu. Karena kontrak namja itu di dunia hanya tinggal menghitung waktu.**

**Awalnya ingin membuat sad ending. Tapi aku keburu jatuh cinta dengan sebuah kata 'SERENDIPITY' yang tidak bisa di cari maknanya di sembarang kamus.**

**Lalu timbullah dua opsi mempertahankan sad ending dan mengganti judul, atau mengganti jadi happy ending dengan judul yang sama.**

**Yaa.. serendipity adalah sebuah kebetulan yang membawa keberuntungan menurut kamus besar OXFORD dan WEBSTER terbitan baru.**

**FF ini menceritakan lebih dari sudut pandang seorang namja. Jung Yunho yang selalu mengalami kebetulan dalam hidupnya. Dari kejadian bunuh diri, lalu pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong kemudian saat ia bisa meraih kembali mimpinya sebagai dokter dengan pertemuan yang kebetulan lagi bersama Lee Soo Man. Betapa kebetulan-kebetulan itu akhirnya menjadi sebuah keberuntungan untuknya. Satu lagi,, sebuah sandiwara yang juga di lakukannya.. entah itu kebetulan atau di sengaja Yunho author juga tidak tahu ^^… #plak**

**Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah memberikan tanggapan dan luangan waktu. Semoga apa yang saya tulis bisa bermakna.**

**Ah.. ya, meskipun saya pribadi tidak percaya dengan kebetulan, tapi pada kenyataannya banyak kebetulan yang selalu mampir di kehidupan saya. Hehehe..**

**Always believe in what you believe. It is better…. **

**Bye-bye; Gia S**


End file.
